At the present time western health culture is based, in large part, on the elimination of stress, the fulfilment of prevention exams, the maintenance of healthy nutrition, and actively, the practice of exercise and gymnastics.
Especially in the West, this kind of exercise or gymnastics practice is focused on three areas: muscular exercise, aerobic exercise (cardiovascular), and stretching.
On the other hand, eastern health culture gives equal significance to the body, mind, emotions and spirituality in addition to integrating all of them, the (body, mind, and soul), toward this end using concepts, theories, techniques and skills like traditional Chinese medicine, Tai Chi Chuan, Qigong or Yoga, in which the balance between body, mind and spirit, is intended with a sense of aesthetic and an energy interchange in order to achieve the balance between Ying and Yang which provides peace and health. These concepts, theories and arts are applicable to any kind of sport, exercise or daily activity.
The device of the present invention intends, therefore, to facilitate, improve and optimize the practice of exercises, sports, gymnastics or other activities (calligraphy, dance, and theatre, among others) by joining concepts and theories of both cultures and by providing the individual that uses the device with the advantages of both cultures, as it is not currently known that any other devices would serve the same purpose.